Olaf Finds A Message
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is about Olaf (Fabrizio and Helga's son) NOT Olaf Dahl (Helga's father). Olaf gets in trouble and has to stay with his grandparents, after back-sassing his grandma Dahl, he has to go clean the attic-and while he's up there he finds a totally hilarious message. T for mild swearing.


**A/N: This is set in present times, NOT Titanic era. I DO NOT own the Titanic characters, they belong to James Cameron. **

**Also, this is meant to be funny, not offensive. Please enjoy and review! This isn't meant to be super realistic-it's FUNNY.**

* * *

9 year-old Olaf De Rossi was NOT happy. While the rest of his family-his parents and four younger siblings, went on vacation with some friends-he had to go and stay at his grandma and grandpa Dahl's house. All because he, "misbehaved". Whatever _that _meant.

He quickly recalled the incident in his head;

_"Olaf, can you please watch Sindre for a second while I change the laundry?" his mother, Helga, asked._

_"Fine, whatever," he replied. _

_He glanced away from his videogame to look at his one year-old brother happily playing with his platic ring toss. He put down his game controller and walked over behind baby Sindre "Heeeeyyy baby bro!" he said with mock sweetness. The baby giggled and reached upwards, as if asking to be picked up. _

_He didn't really like any of his siblings, except for maybe his 3 year-old sister Asdis because she was funny. He found Sindre especially annoying. "Oooh you want me to pick you up?" he asked, excited for what he was about to do-because his mother wasn't in the room to see it._

_Sindre clapped his tiny hands in excitement. "Okay so I'm testing this new theory, I want to find out if babies can fly-and it's your lucky day bro you will be my test subject!" he said. Sindre was of course, totally oblivious._

_He picked up his tiny brother "Now let's see if you can make it over the glass coffee table onto the couch, if not-well, that isn't my problem," then without a second thought, he threw Sindre across the room. Helga walked in just in time to see her infant son in midair, she proceeded to scream and drop the laundry basket._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as if everything were in slow motion, she dove into the air and caught Sindre before his head smacked the hard surface of the coffee table._

_Sindre was giggling happily, but Helga was not. "OLAF ASBJORN FABRIZIO DE ROSSI-YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO GROUNDED!" she roared. _

_He couldn't say he was shocked._

However, he wasn't expecting that they'd go as far as excluding him from the family trip with the Dawsons. He didn't have much time to think on that though, because they were pulling into his grandparents' driveway. Grandma Dahl was already waiting for him by the door.

"Out of the car, Olaf," Fabrizio said.

Olaf crossed his arms "NO."

"Don't do this, Olaf, we're late and we can't miss this flight. Please get out of the car," his father repeated.

"Ehhh, nah," Olaf yawned and put his arms behind his head, as if trying to take a nap.

"NOW!" Helga roared.

"NO!" Olaf shouted.

Fabrizio turned his keys in the ignition and shut off the engine. He unclicked his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the driver's side door behind him. He flung open Olaf's door "OUT!"

Olaf crossed his arms again "No."

Fabrizio sighed "I don't have time for this," he muttered. He then unclicked Olaf's seatbelt and dragged him out of the car, Olaf kicked his dad hard in the leg. Fabrizio's face turned a deep shade of red, he was infuriated. "OLAF! Did you just KICK your father?" Helga scolded, rolling down her car window. Fabrizio clutched his leg as he got Olaf's luggage out of the trunk.

Olaf could feel his mother's electrifying blue eyes bore right through him, as if she were reading his soul. "Yes," he muttered quietly and full of spite.

Helga looked like she wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, instead she called up to his Grandma Dahl, "Mom we're sooo late, can you please take him?"

Johanne Dahl shut her front door and walked out to the car "Come on inside Olaf, they have to go now," she said. Fabrizio smiled "Thanks for doing this last minute," he said, giving her a hug before getting back in the driver's seat.

"Of course!" Mrs. Dahl said. "Have fun you guys! I can't wait to see pictures!" she called, waving. "Bye mom, love you!" Helga called as they drove away. Olaf stood in the driveway, arms crossed with his luggage beside him. He could swear he saw his 7 year-old sister Gerda sticking out her tongue at him.

"I know you're not excited to be here, but let's try to have fun-OK?" his grandmother asked.

"Fine," Olaf muttered. Johanne smiled and hugged him tightly "Dinner's nearly ready so let's get inside and you can put your things in the guest room," she said. Olaf reluctantly followed his grandmother inside.

He put his luggage in the guest room, then his grandma called him for dinner. "OLAF! DINNER!"

Hungry, he raced downstairs into the kitchen. So did his grandfather. Olaf laughed, remembering how he was his Grandpa Dahl's namesake-so everytime someone called his name it would be funny to see his grandfather come running in also.

Johanne also seemed to find this funny. "I'm sorry I forgot! I'll have to start saying Big Olaf and Little Olaf!" she laughed. "Big Olaf" chuckled. "Okay so for Big Olaf and I-I have parmesean chicken with a side of broccoli. Now I didn't know if Little Olaf would like that-so for him I have some delicious mac-n-cheese!" Johanne announced.

Okay, so this doesn't totally suck, Olaf thought to himself while chowing down on his mac-n-cheese. After dinner, Grandpa Dahl invited him to watch a football game on TV, but he declined. He wanted to go upstairs and play on the computer.

Olaf ran upstairs and logged on to his favorite gaming website. "Is that all you're going to do this entire time?" his grandmother appeared in the doorway. "Really? Are you going to give me shit too? Now I know why mom's such a bitch." Olaf didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly felt extremely angry towards the whole world because he didn't get to join his family on vacation-and he decided to try out some swears he heard on TV.

"THAT IS IT YOUNG MAN! I've had ENOUGH of your bad attitude!" Johanne Dahl roared at her insolent grandson.

"So? Whatever," Olaf rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't get to back talk me. Just for this-you can go upstairs and clean out the attic! Go-now!" his Grandma Dahl was not happy in the least. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Olaf groaned "Oh fine."

He reluctantly walked across the hall and opened the attic door, he flipped on the lights and trudged up the stairs. Other than the stereotypical musty attic smell, it wasn't too bad up there. Only a few boxes littered the spacious floor and it was pretty clean-for an attic. Of course, there was always his grandfather's posters on the walls of mythological Norse Gods/Goddesses and Viking charges.

Unsure of what it was that his grandmother actually wanted him to "clean" he decided to explore instead. Just then, he spotted what looked like some sort of treasure chest. He opened it to find a bunch of his grandpa's favorite belongings; the _Prose Edda_, more Norse myth posters, a plush Viking, some fake rubies and sapphires, a t-shirt from some club he used to be in, a signed football, a plush reindeer, a mini Norwegian flag, a traditional men's bunad, some t-shirt with the Norwegian flag and a cartoon Viking, pictures of Norway's fjords and Northern Lights, pictures of Mrs. Dahl and Helga, and-a letter?

Olaf grabbed the letter and unfolded it immediately. He couldn't wait to read what juicy secrets this letter contained, his grandfather was a complicated man-hard to figure out, maybe he had some huge deep, dark secret? Only one way to find out-keep reading. He looked down at the scribbled writing on the paper;

_November 6th 2004_

_Dear self,_

_I don't like him. Why? Because he is lazy, arrogant, makes stupid jokes, annoys the living crap out of me, aaaaannd-I just REALLY dislike him. That Spaghetti loving Mama's Boy is NOT right for my precious Helga-but of course they JUST HAVE to go and make a baby. At 19 no less! How...hmm...oh I know...NOT CLASSY. Of course I don't blame Helga, she's always been so naive. But Spaghetti Boy...he's a bad influence on her. I just don't like him. Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing a letter to myself-because you already know all of this-well it's because Johanne thinks I should just express my feelings on paper so I don't accidentally slip and say them right to that arrogant jerk's face-the last three words were mine not hers. Did I mention that asshole isn't even NORWEGIAN? Helga could have ATLEAST gone for another Scandinavian, anyone but Spaghetti Boy atleast. I know, I know, I need to calm down. Johanne says I'll get over it, OK, I will drop my peeve with this dude when he cleans up his act. Ciao for now!_

Olaf bust out laughing. Especially at the end-he couldn't picture his grandpa Dahl ever saying "ciao". He'd never known how much Grandpa Dahl didn't like his dad, but it made sense now-all those disapproving looks at holidays that made his mother nervous. Then he realized that he was the baby they'd decided to make, it made sense because his mom and dad were 28-and if he was 9-that would make him the baby they had at 19.

This would be great material to pull out at Christmas, so he folded it up and put it in his pocket. Then he closed Grandpa Dahl's trunk and left the attic.


End file.
